Mind Manipulation
Mind Manipulation is the ability to manipulate the minds of other beings through various means. Users of this power can use it to bend the wills of others, erase memories or trap them in illusionary worlds in their minds to name a few. This power can be achieved through magical objects, powers or spells. Overview Mind Control/Suggestion This aspect of Mind Manipulation allows users to control people's words and actions. With the Jewel of Orthon, Rennek could control people's actions and words.This aspect of Mind Manipulation also allows users to implant thoughts and ideas into the minds of others. Those affected will think, see and do as the possessor desires. Victims may or may not remember things they saw or did while they were being controlled. For example, when Rex Buckland manipulated Prue into doing his bidding, she could not remember her actions even after she figured out that he had tricked her, but when he manipulated Phoebe, she was able to recall everything she saw and did. Spirit Killers can project as an inner voice to their victims, speaking words of discouragement and the like into their ears, making it seem as if their cursed actions came from their own ideas and intentions, which eventually leads them to the point of suicide. Guardian angels use this power to do the exact opposite whispering warnings and advice to charges. Cupids can use their rings project and magnify pre-existing feelings and thoughts of love to create love matches. This is a more subtle use of the ability because as good beings they try to preserve their charges free will. When Drazi, a Demon of Hate, stole a cupid ring he was able to prey on people's insecure thoughts to break couples up. Memory Manipulation This aspect of Mind Manipulation allows the users to manipulate a person's memory making them have memories that are not real or making them forget all or some of their past. The Cleaners are the most prominent users of this ability protecting magic from exposure by erasing potential threats. Mind Overloading This aspect allows the user to overload another person's mind causing pain, loss of consciousness or death. Although Phoebe's Empathy power is mostly a passive power she can overload minds by projecting emotions or inducing memories. Illusion Casting This aspect of Mind Manipulation allows users to enter the minds of others and place them in illusionary worlds of their creation. The Source of All Evil attempted to strip the Charmed Ones of their powers by entering Piper's mind and convincing her that she was a psychiatric patient. The only way she would be able to leave and live a normal life was if she cast the Power Stripping Spell. This power requires a lot of energy and weakens the user. The Source was weakened enough that Cole was almost able to vanquish him, had it not been for the interruption of the Oracle. List of Users * The Source of All Evil: The Source accessed this power through Telepathy and entered Piper's mind to manipulate her into doing his bidding. * Leo Wyatt: Leo once entered Piper's mind to save her from the Source. He presumably used his charge connection to Piper in combination with his Healing. * Phoebe '''and Paige:' Phoebe and Paige entered Piper's mind through the use of a spell, to help undo the manipulation of the Source. * 'Cupids:' They can access the power through their ring to create couples and guide charges. * 'Guardian angels:' Guardian angels use this power to whisper warnings or advice to their charges when they are in danger. * 'Cole Turner:' After his return from the Demonic Wasteland, this was one of the powers that Cole possessed. He could manipulate the minds of others. He used this power to make a spokesman from the adoption agency accept a faxed medical report instead of the genuine article. * 'Rex Buckland:' Rex used this power through his powers of Telepathy, Suggestion and Astral Projection. He manipulated Prue into stealing priceless tiara from the auction house and created an illusion to make Phoebe see a furnished apartment when it was empty in reality. He was also able to plant a Premonition. * 'Raynor:' Raynor used this power through his Telepathy in combination with a Spell to bring out Cole's evil side and manipulate him into killing a witch named Janna. * 'The Cleaners: The Cleaners use this to erase mortal's memories of witnessing magic. * 'Phoebe Halliwell: '''Phoebe can overload a person's mind and induce memories with her empathic power. * 'Rennek: Rennek was able to control people's minds with the Jewel of Orthon. Gallery MindControl.jpg|Paige and Phoebe enter Piper's mind via a Spell Mind_Manipulation_Brain_Drain_Tile.jpg|The Source and Leo inside Piper's mind Mind Control 1.png Mind Control 2.png Mind Control 3.png See Also *Mind Link *Suggestion *Dream Leaping *Telepathy Category:Powers Category:Pages needing attention